Another Dimensional Slip Up
by S.D.I
Summary: Megatron's latest super weapon of the week has transported some of the Decepticons to another dimension. Who on this world has any hope of combating these invaders? Enter:Sailor Moon. Warning Rampant incompetency inside.


Another Dimensional Slip Up  
One-Shot Fanfiction  
S.D.I.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers are copyright Hasbro and Ranma 1/2 is copyright some Japanese company. As are the likes of Sailor Moon, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, Dragonball Z, and a lot of other Japanese anime, most of which don't even show up in this. The point is, I don't own anything I might make a fanfiction of.  
This fanfic is done in a light-hearted/humorous manner, it's not quite what I consider a parody, but quite close. There are certainly more than a few absurd moments.

The Decepticons were not happy. Yet another 'Doomsday Device of the Week' that Megatron had made backfired. Megatron, Soundwave, Reflector, the Seeker Jets and Triple Changers were in a crater full of smoking debris from the super-device.

"Oh yes Megatron, that device was simply _brilliant_! It worked beyond my best expectations certainly," Starscream said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"I made a miscalculation, and if you wish to press the issue I'll have you recycled for spare parts!" Megatron snapped.  
Starscream for once seemed unshaken and bit back, "I'm not scared by your empty threats Megatron. Just admit you can't get things done right and give me leadership!"  
Megatron pointed his fusion cannon straight at his insubordinate Seeker and scowled, daring the jet to annoy him any further. Starscream quickly backed down, to a level it disappointed Megatron.

"Where are we anyway? I'm pretty sure this is **not** where we were before the explosion," Skywarp offered, bothered by not knowing where he was.

Megatron took his attention off Starscream and looked around, indeed this was somewhere different… "Soundwave?"

The stoic cassette player responded quickly, having already made scans; "Area has been analyzed. There are differences on even a molecular level. Hypothesis is this is another dimension."

"Another dimension?!?" Starscream wailed, he'd had it bad enough in the past and on weird planets, now they were in another dimension entirely?!

"Silence Starscream! We must survey the area, then we will secure a source of energy and make a base. If this dimension is set far enough from our own there will be no Autobots to stand in our way! Think of it, a planet we can rob of resources freely!"  
Starscream walked off in a foul mood, not being able to find a problem with Megatron's thinking.  
  
The Decepticons quickly mobilized, soon determining that there were no Autobots, at least in this country. Japan, a land of little natural resources, but lots of material and nuclear power plants, apparently the best power source this dimension's Earth had to offer. With little to no resistance from the local military the Decepticons soon had a small base of operations and were preparing an attack on a nuclear power plant. Oh, and also for plot convenience, the Decepticons have set their universal translators to 'Japanese'.

Soundwave sent his cassettes in to access the nuclear core while several of the larger robots tore apart the outside for material. Things were going well, several energon cubes filled and Astrotrain was nearly loaded with material when the local heroes showed up.  
  
"Stop right there! Power plants are used to supply electricity to people of the city! From life-saving machines in hospitals to modern conveniences like video games! I will not let this go unpunished! I am…Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"Don't forget us! Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
For a moment, none of the Decepticons knew how to react, even with the poor dialogue they'd been exposed to over the run of Transformers, never before had they heard such an absurd speech.  
Skywarp was the first to respond, going into a laughing fit. Thundercracker soon followed his example. Soundwave remained stoic, but his face seemed to tighten, almost showing annoyance. Megatron openly shuddered at the spectacle. Astrotrain laughed as well and Blitzwing looked confused.

"Oh my gosh, look at this guys! A bunch of figure skaters are threatening to beat us up!" Skywarp managed to get out, still laughing at the absurd idea.

Thundercracker turned serious a moment and grabbed Skywarp's shoulder, "Hold it, they could be serious. I mean, sure they look and talk funny but perhaps they are hiding some awesome powers unknown to Decepticon science!"  
Skywarp looked at his fellow Seeker jet skeptically before Thundercracker lost the straight face and started laughing again.

Astrotrain piped in, "Oh yes, five little fleshling girls threatening us poor forty foot tall robots! What are we to do?"  
  
The Sailor Scouts did not like this response in the slightest. They'd been taunted over THE SPEECH before, but never to such an extent. It generally failed to intimidate, but it got them into the battle with flashy style.

"They don't seem impressed…" Mercury said weakly.

Sailor Moon frowned at the laughing robots and pulled out her wand, "Then we'll teach them some respect!"  
Time seems to freeze just for Sailor Moon's attack as she spins about elaborately and fires off the weird-looking but guaranteed to kill the monster of the week beam she has for whatever season this is.  
The blast hit Starscream, seeing how he's a magnet for trouble and damage, causing him to fall on his back. He stayed on his back a moment, not really believing what just happened. Starscream sighed to himself, briefly contemplating why _he_ always got the bad-end of things. Getting up he grumbled various nasty things about the double-pigtailed girl. He turned to Megatron with an anticipatory look.  
Megatron nodded and took aim with his fusion cannon. "Decepticons, attack!"  
The assembled Decepticons opened fire on the Sailor Senshi, causing them to scatter. They dodged about wildly, though it wasn't really needed since the Decepticons have far from perfect aim.  
Skywarp transformed into his jet mode and flew at one of his targets, which just happened to be Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter powered up her attack and launched a flurry of lightning at the air-borne giant piece of nicely conductive metal. Just before it hit, Skywarp disappeared though.

"What the?!"

"Behind you, green-skirt," Skywarp said, allowing just enough time for Jupiter to turn around before nailing her with a laser blast. Sailor Jupiter flew a distance and hit the ground, but was still conscious. She groaned and got to her feet, then barely dodged another weapon fired at her.  
Mercury fired her bubbles attack at Soundwave, enveloping the area around him up to his chest in a fog. Soundwave did not look impressed. It didn't hurt that Soundwave doesn't have a face that's any good for expressions.  
Sailor Venus fired her laser beam at Megatron, gunning for the leader, she successfully left a three inch-in diameter scorch mark on his chest. A 3-inch scorch mark on a nearly fifty foot tall robot. Megatron fired back. Sailor Venus had to take a massive leap to the side to avoid the over-7ft-in-diameter laser blast.  
Sailor Mars had just barely gotten by the Decepticon fire and ended up right behind the Air Commander, Starscream. She shot a massive ball of fire into the heel of his foot, causing him to hop up and down while trying to put the fire out.  
Suddenly, Thundercracker stopped him, "Starscream. We've both survived being submerged in lava, right?"

Starscream paused a minute before this set in, "Right. …yeah, hey, our afterburners are in our feet, they're temperature shielded anyway!"  
With that Starscream calmly killed the flames by grinding his foot into the ground. Thundercracker looked at him oddly before speaking again.

"Why did you even **do** that anyway?"

"Um…it seemed the right thing to do?"

"You're loopy, you know that Starscream?"

"… Don't forget that I outrank you."

Sailor Moon, meanwhile, was not on any offensive, she was simply falling out of the way of attacks and screaming about the ones that got close.  
After the failed attacks the Sailors fell back, trying to get away from the giant, heavily armed robots.

"This is really baaadd!!"

*SLAP!* "Calm down pea-brain!"

"Rei!!"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!" Jupiter yelled, stopping the cat-fight before it started.

"Can we retreat?"

"Sounds like a good idea, let's get going!"

Megatron didn't like the idea of these humans running away and being able to cause trouble later, so he ordered Soundwave on the case.

"Soundwave, make sure they don't escape alive!"

"Ravage eject, stop the human females."

Ravage landed and transformed into his sleek panther form, kicking the ground with a snarl before running after the girls. [Little Translation Box: I always get the humans. Prisoners escaping? Send Ravage. Kidnapping scientists? Ravage, eject. Humans just being annoying? Sic'em Ravage.]  
Ravage managed to pounce on one of the fleeing girls, causing the others to stop and turn around.

"JUPITER!!"

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

"Like hell you'll be fine!"

"Darn it, I'm _trying_ to be noble here."

The girls weren't prone to leaving their own, so they were about to attack the black robotic cat when the other cassettes, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, and Frenzy appeared to support Ravage, with several of the larger Decepticons right behind them.  
"Save yourselves!"  
The senshi tried to charge in, but were stopped by a hail of laser fire. Casting pain filled glances at their captured team mate, they ran away.  
  
"We shouldn't have left Mako-chan like that!"

"We were outnumbered and outgunned Usagi, we couldn't have done anything," Minako tried to console their leader.

"Just what were those guys anyway? I didn't sense them beforehand… We've never seen anything like them before. Damn it! Usually I can sense when an evil force comes to Earth!"

"They are known as Decepticons," Sailor Pluto said in a classic entrance, simply appearing without warning.

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Wow, this must be big!"

"It is. Though they didn't mean to invade, they are here now and they pose a very real threat to the earth. Haruka, Michuru, and Hotaru are on their way here now."

"Aww man, what do we need Haruka and Micuru for?"

"Yeah, with those two they're likely to turn on us if these Decepticons try to cut them a deal."

Sailor Pluto shook her head, "They can be harsh, and yes, may even turn on you. But this is not a time they would do so. The Decepticons wish to plunder the Earth for all it's worth and leave nothing more than an empty shell of a world behind when they leave."

"Ouch, sounds brutal."

"Yeah… we MUST stop them!"

"And to do that, we need all the firepower we can get, thusly the Outer Senshi," Pluto answered simply.

"What about the Starlights?"

"On another planet you know… they're not exactly on call."

"But this is a big emergency! And like you said, all the firepower we can get."

Pluto shook her head, "Sorry, it just isn't feasible." (That and the fact the author hasn't really seen any SM:Stars… ^.^;;)

"Though, I could bring in Chibi-Usa. Sure she's generally weak, annoyingly pink and gets too much attention, but hey, she could help right?" Pluto smirked with this remark.

"No thanks."

"Yeah, it's nice to have her around when she's not stealing the spotlight, but now is not the time."

"Yeah, Mako-chan was already captured! We have no clue what they might have done to her!" Usagi cried.

"No, I doubt they would have hurt her after capture. For one thing, her power is electricity, I'm sure they'll find that useful. For another they probably like the idea of a hostage." (Also known as they come from an old cartoon and aren't supposed to kill people.)  
  
Megatron regarded his prisoner with some distaste, "You puny humans have no chance to stop us. Even if a few of you have some powers, it's nothing near enough. Your planet is nothing but fodder for the Decepticon Empire!"  
Jupiter snarled at the giant robot, "Blow it out your…tailpipe or whatever."

"It would be much easier on you, puny human if you would cooperate with us."

"Get a thesaurus you giant tin can!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before."  
Megatron started taunting her about what he would do to this earth if he got his way, enraging the tall, though feeling rather small, brunette. She fired off a lightning attack but the only response was that Megatron held up an Energon Cube, which was filled up and energized by the blast.  
"Now that's not fair," Sailor Jupiter pouted.  
  
Soon the Senshi were assembled outside the Decepticon's fortress. Which was erected in surprising time given that the 'cons don't have many resources here and they didn't even have the Constructicons and…oh, forget it. It's there, it's a bit intimidating, that's that. Sailor Pluto appeared beside the others through a portal.

"I am done. Things just may be covered if things don't go well for us."

"Come on, let's go save Jupiter!"  
The chorusing "right" came as usual, sending a slight shiver down Ravage's back, who'd been spying on them. Come on, you know the Decepticons were great at this sort of thing. Too bad they suck in a fight.  
The senshi charged in, with no apparent battle plan and soon met up with the guards outside Decepticon HQ. Fortunately for them, it was Frenzy and Rumble, two 'bots proven to be poor at guard duty.

"Hey, what do you suppose those girls are doing here?"

"I don't know. Think we should stop 'em?"

"I can't say they look dangerous in the slightest, but Soundwave did say not to let anyone in."

"Let's shake them up then!" Rumble shouted annoyingly cheerful as he activated his pile drivers.

"Rattle and roll!" Frenzy chimed in most un-cutely as he also activated pile drivers even though he's really not supposed to have them.  
The ground shook roughly as the two tiny Decepticons launched their attack. The immediate result was to disconcert Saturn, Venus, and Mercury, slow Pluto, Mars, Uranus, and Neptune, and simply knock Moon flat on her ass.

"Owwiieee…stupid lousy robots…" Moon muttered.

"Stop whining idiot!" Mars said and smacked the back of Moon's head as best she could while barely standing thanks to the shaking.  
The senshi were unable to advance on the two robots and Moon was stopped completely. Overall it was a pitiful start for the heroines to save the day.

"Man, this is too easy don't you think?"

"Sort of. Fun though."

"Yeah!"

Mars launched into a flying-kick at Frenzy and connected. The only effect was to snap off her high heel and knock Frenzy back a couple steps. Frenzy shook his head and felt the slight dent the shoe had left, just barely missing his eye. Mars, meanwhile was hobbling about cursing while she tried to work the broken shoe off. She got the shoe off and soon realized that her balance was totally thrown off. Frenzy pulled a gun off his back and was about to fire on the priestess/superhero when she took the other shoe off and through it at him, ala American Maid of The Tick. The shoe flew through the air remarkably well and hit Frenzy's hand, causing him to drop the gun.  
Meanwhile Uranus had closed in and attacked Rumble with her nifty glowing "Space-Sword" thingy. Rumble shouted and jumped back, dodging the first few swipes, but then the screen goes black and a line slashes across in diagonally, with some sparks along in. When the picture returns, one of Rumbles arms/pile-drivers has been cut and falls off in slow motion.

"WAH! NOT FAIR!" Rumble whined, before slugging Sailor Uranus in the gut with his metal fist.  
Uranus doubled over in pain, but Neptune was right behind her to take her place.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
Rumble was knocked back by the blast, landing in a hole that filled with water from the blast. Realizing he was in water with a limb cut off, he panicked. 

"HEEELPP! I CAN'T SWIM WITH ONE ARM! MY CIRCUITS!"

"Idiot," Frenzy growled as he hauled Rumble up to his feet.

Then Frenzy slapped his 'brother' across the face, "And never do something that cliché again."

"…oh…ok, um, thanks?"

Sadly for the two cassettes, the senshi had had enough time to regroup and fire their attacks with no earthquake. The two were blasted in through the outer wall. Then, Ravage leapt into action. Both side-missiles fired and scattered the senshi. Though they quickly returned fire the nimble cat was able to avoid the blasts and ran away. Ravage quickly entered the base through the back door and joined the Decepticons inside, telling Soundwave about Rumble and Frenzy's defeat.  
Blitzwing was next on the Sailor Senshi hit-list, having come out to check on Rumble and Frenzy. Snarling at the little girls he transformed into his tank mode and fired a powerful laser from his cannon.

The Senshi, being experts at dodging all forms of attacks, managed to keep from being atomized. Sailor Uranus was the first to respond with an attack.  
Roll the stock footage of "World Shaking" and then the energy ball sails for Blitzwing's left tread. The soft ground exploded in a giant poof and Blitzwing slid into the hole, his momentum carrying him over and flipping him onto his back. Seem ridiculous? Well, ever watch the series? And how many times did Blitzwing get flipped over? Good, I see we understand each other.

"I've really got to just stop using this mode…" Blitzwing grumbled as the Sailor Senshi ran either by or over him into Decepticon HQ.  
The Senshi ran right into Reflector, not noticing him until it was too late. Not because he's stealthy or anything, just because he's an always present background character and thereby hard to notice.

"ACK!" Moon shouted, plowing right into one of the three bodies, falling on her butt again. Rubbing her bleeding nose sorely she glared at the three robots, "Get 'em guys!!"

The Senshi were about to comply and blast their way through the Decepticon trio, but the center one activated his flash power. The senshi all stopped in mid-attack and shouted as they covered their eyes from the blinding glare. While the Sailor Senshi were all trying to work the after glare out of their eyes the three small-ish Decepticons scooped them up and brought them into the control room.

"Intruders have been captured, Megatron," all three reported in the same voice.

"Excellent, Reflector," Megatron said with an evil smile as the senshi were dropped onto the ground.

"Great," Starscream said evilly, "Now we get to exterminate these vermin!"  
Starscream was about to blow them away when Megatron swatted his arm aside.

"No Starscream, not yet. I have a feeling that these particular flesh creatures may be of use to us."

"What? They're obviously determined to stop us, and as such should be gotten rid of as quickly as possible!" Starscream objected.

"If I've told you once, I've repeated it a few thousand times, you're an idiot Starscream," Megatron retorted.

"You know, sometimes I think that you don't _really_ want to conquer the galaxy, or you _like_ humans, or, or…something!" Starscream shouted.

Megatron glared angrily, "What?! Are you questioning me Starscream?!"

"Why yes I am, you know I don't think much of your leadership! We haven't even killed _one_ of these pitiful flesh creatures! What do you have to say about **that**, leader?"

"Bad luck…and, Autobots. Yeah. They stop us."

"Suuurree."

Megatron was now no longer interested in debate and leveled his fusion cannon straight at Starscream's chest, "Keep it up Starscream. Give me one more reason to melt you down and remold you into sheet metal."  
Starscream decided to be uncharacteristically brave and challenged the threat, "Oh really? How many hundreds of times have you made threats like that Megatron? And how many times have you lived up to _any_ of them?"

"You have until the count of two to get out of range before I blow a hole in you."

"Two?" Starscream eeped, "Isn't it usually…"

"ONE."  
Starscream wasn't taking chances, so he transformed into his jet form and flew away as fast as he could.  
The senshi blinked in confusion at the exchange. What kind of evil alien giant robots where these guys exactly?  
Soundwave left the room, leaving the senshi alone with Megatron and Reflector.

"Now you will all join your fellow weakling in her cage," Megatron sneered at his prisoners.

"What, and leave us together to plan and pool recourses?" Pluto asked a bit stunned by the stupidity present here, and not realizing her own. At least, not until she was surrounded by the others making hushing noises and a few bopping her.

Megatron seemed to think this over, "Hmm, I suppose that sort of explains the extremely high prisoner break-out we have."

"Thanks Pluto, nice move."

"And you're supposed to be _how_ old?"

"I'm not answering that, but it's certainly older than you."

Soundwave re-entered, carrying his damaged Cassette 'Cons, glancing at the senshi with what would have been an evil glare if he could show emotion.  
Megatron started to leave, calling Skywarp and Thundercracker, "Escort our 'guests' to some rooms, would you?"  
The two seeker jets appeared almost immediately and scooped up the girls, soon locking them up in separate but still close to each other cell rooms. Skywarp took the last two, Mars and Moon and threw them roughly into the room, closing the door behind him as he walked in.

"So, a set of little girls thought they could take down the Decepticon Elite. How utterly ridiculous."

"You're the one that shot Jupiter!"

"Burn lousy robot!"

Mars fired her 'Burning Mandala' attack at Skywarp, leaving several steaming scorches on the seeker's armor. Skywarp bent over and lashed out a fist at Sailor Mars, and Moon jumped in the way, about to take the hit for her friend. But, just before the senshi could be clobbered, the standard flying rose flew in out of nowhere, striking its target with great precision, and bouncing off. Tuxedo Kamen, true to routine hopped down from some unseen perch, where he was, we may never know.

Skywarp picked up the ineffective projectile and looked at the fancily dressed hero, "You use a _flower_ as a weapon against a Decepticon? **What** are you on?"

"A low budget," Tuxedo Kamen replied lamely.

Skywarp stood up, then narrowed his eyes at Tuxedo Kamen, "Your suit says otherwise."

Tuxedo Kamen looked at his suit a moment before conceding, "Yeah, you'd think if I could get this fancy get up I could at least get some neat attack animations, but nope, the girls get all of them. You can't really blame me for that can you?"

Skywarp shrugged, answering "I suppose not, I guess I'll just kill you."

Tuxedo Kamen jumped behind his girlfriend and shouted, "Quickly Sailor Moon! Use the Get-Rid-Of-Today's-Bad-Guy Beam!"

Sailor Moon blinked then face-faulted, while Mars glared at him and shouted "Wuss!"

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the red-skirted, now shoe-less girl and said, "What? Do you expect me to take my cane and beat the giant block of steel senseless?"

Skywarp took a few shots, missing the Japanese super heroes, who of course hop about to dodge. Mars was quickest to return fire, in her case literally. Her 'Mars Flame Sniper' attack left a smoking hole in Skywarp's left wing.   
The jet flinched, and felt alongside his wing, "Ouch, stupid little…"

"NOW!!" Mars and Tuxedo Kamen shouted at Sailor Moon, a little too close, causing her ears to rattle.

She pulled it off anyway and her energy beam knocked the seeker back several steps, leaving a scorch along his chest.

"Uh-oh, looks like we have to do better than that guys…"

Mars fired her 'Fire Soul Bird' and Tuxedo Kamen, for all its futility, threw about a dozen roses. While the roses did very little to affect the Seeker's balance, the flaming bird striking most of his upper body was enough to knock him over. The two senshi and professional distraction climbed over the fallen Decepticon and ran down the hall to try and locate their friends. Skywarp watched them go and tried to get up, but slipped back down, deciding he'd taken enough damage for a scene.  
They were about to work on opening a door when suddenly it exploded outwards, little pieces scattering in the hall. Inside a smug looking Saturn had her Silence Glaive raised in an attack posture.

"See Mercury? I told you I could get us out."

Sailor Mercury grumbled and put her computer away, annoyed at not getting yet another chance to show off with the palm-top.

"Saturn, Mercury…hi. Guess we don't have to break you two out."

"Nope."

"Well. Alright. Um, let's get the others then."

After about half a dozen doors with no senshi, Moon, Mars, Saturn, Mercury, and Kamen came upon a room with some weird noises coming from it…

"What you think is going on in there?"

"I don't know…"

Mars sighed and walked to one side, "Let's just find out shall we?" and proceeded to blast the lock off.  
With some effort they opened the door and found a disheveled Neptune and Uranus trying to reset their fukus.

"What the?!"

Both older senshi blushed, and Neptune tried, "Um…it was horrible, it seems they were interesting in human alternative behavior and mating and forced us to…"

Moon blanched and made an "Ewwwww…"  
Mercury looked the other way, as did Tuxedo Kamen. Saturn was a little confused, and Mars growled.

"This is SO NOT the time for that sort of thing! BAH!" Mars shook her head in frustration and stormed down the hallway.  
Uranus looked at Neptune skeptically to which the water senshi replied, "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything feasible…"

"93 bottles of cream soda on the wall! 93 bottles of cream soda! Take one down, shake it up, splash someone, 92 bottles of cream soda on the wall!" Venus sung horribly off-tune with arguably purposely wrong lyrics.  
Jupiter was clutching at the bars pitifully, lightly clanging her head against them.

"We'd better not have to sit through this whole thing…"

Pluto nodded and rubbing her head answered, "We'll have to stop her before she gets to 70 certainly."

"If nothing else it got the big dude to leave at least…" Jupiter offered.

Pluto nodded slightly, the Decepticon probably couldn't take it any more than they could. Of course, they couldn't know Soundwave was quite sensitive to noise and thusly Venus's singing was like amplified nails on a chalkboard. It would have left them time to plan their escape if Venus hadn't kept singing, disrupting their ability to think clearly.

"WHAT is going on in here?!" an angry voice shouted, turning out to be Sailor Mars.

Venus, thankfully, stopped singing and noticed her friends, "Hey guys! Bust us out would ya?"

Moon responded, "Sure thing. You know, I think this has to be some sort of record time. I mean, we don't know our way around this base or anything and yet…"

"This thing's running too long. Have to wrap this story up sometime this year you know," Pluto said with a shrug.

"I wonder where all those giant tin cans are anyway…" Jupiter wondered aloud.  
  
A few minutes ago:  
  
Blitzwing grumbled as he managed to get upright in his robot mode, stupid tank form… Suddenly he spotted some approaching vehicles. A number of various cars all lead by a big red semi truck. Even Blitzwing was smart enough to put this together.  
"Autobot attack!"

"WHAT?!" Megatron shouted over the com-link.

"I don't know how they got here, but they're here!" Blitzwing shouted before pulling out his sword and gun and running to the outer wall.  
Soon most of the Decepticons were assembled and trading firepower with the Autobots.  
  
Blitzwing leapt down and fired a few blasts at Wheeljack and Ratchet, who had made the device that let them enter the Sailor Moon dimension via the tear left by Megatron's device after Pluto showed up and told them about it, btw. He transformed into his tank mode and fired several powerful blasts scattering Cliffjumper and Bumblebee before Optimus Prime got to him. Optimus Prime hefted Blitzwing up by his cannon, swinging the Decepticon around, then bringing him slamming into the dirt upside down.  
"Graaahhh…TWICE in the same day!!" Blitzwing growled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leapt up to land on the Decepticon's fortress wall, but were intercepted by Soundwave. The tape deck Decepticon simply punched one away and caught the other, throwing him back down to the ground. Then he ejected Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to continue the attack. Rumble and Frenzy had thus been repaired and were fighting too. The only Decepticons absent were Thundercracker and Skywarp, leaving the Autobots barely outnumbered.  
  
The Sailor Senshi came outside finding this battle in full swing, soon followed by the two missing seekers.  
Thundercracker was supporting the charred Skywarp when they noticed the senshi.  
"There they are! Tricky little escape artists," Skywarp growled.  
Thundercracker shifted Skywarp's weight and fired a stream of fire from his arm cannon, sending the senshi scattering and a few rolling.

"Well, don't you want to take a few shots at them?" Thundercracker asked.

"What? I'm damaged, I shouldn't strain myself, TC," Skywarp cracked with a grin.

"You really are impossible sometimes, 'warp," Thundercracker said shaking his head.

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! Get up here now!"

"Ug…"

"The 'screamer does outrank us, guess we don't have a choice," Skywarp shrugged before transforming into his jet mode and taking to the air.  
Thundercracker followed, creating a sonic boom as he left that decked out the senshi again.  
The Autobots were having a rough go of things, between the various Decepticons and automatic defenses both Wheeljack and Ratchet had been taken out of the fight. Astrotrain had roughed up Sideswipe and Sunstreaker some more, but quickly joined Blitzwing on the injured list.

Soundwave directed Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage to attack while he and Rumble and Frenzy provided cover fire. The two birds quickly dispatched of Cliffjumper and Ravage started using Bumblebee as a chew toy. Optimus Prime shot down Skywarp and Thundercracker, and was running over to help Bumblebee when he ran right into Megatron and Soundwave.

"It seems I can never elude you Prime, even in another dimension you find me. But you underestimated us badly and meet your doom in a strange universe. Seems almost fitting somehow Prime," Megatron said with obvious amusement.

"You'll never win Megatron, not on Cybertron, not on Earth, not in any parallel universe," Optimus declared.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped in from either side to help Optimus, but were easily swatted away by Soundwave and Megatron.

"We've really got to work on our strategy," Sideswipe said, sounding a little depressed.

"I know what you mean, I don't care for these landings," Sunstreaker agreed.

Starscream transformed and landed in front of the two Autobots, soon followed by Rumble and Frenzy.

"Well Autobots, I can't say it's been fun, but I'll enjoy _this_ goodbye," Starscream said pointing his laser guns at the two.

Starscream and the Cassettes never had a chance to fire, being swept away by a bizarre menagerie of attacks. Water, ice, fire, lightning, light, and strange colored flashes of power slammed into the Decepticons knocking them away. At the source of the attack was a set of rather upset looking girls.

"Heh, of all the weird things…thanks girls," Sideswipe said as he got up.

"Not a bad set of moves, for humans," Sunstreaker grudgingly admitted.

"Hold it, are we supposed to just accept that you're on our side somehow?" Uranus said dubiously.

"I don't see why not, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and all that," Sideswipe said with a shrug.

"We're not so prone to believing clichés," Neptune said darkly.

About to advance, Uranus and Neptune were stopped by Pluto.

"You two are the most suspicious, paranoid people I've ever worked with," Pluto sighed, "they _are_ on our side. I asked them to come in case we couldn't handle the Decepticons ourselves, and lo and behold, we didn't handle them very well did we?"  
Uranus and Neptune stepped back, but looked rather angry.

"Prime's in trouble!" Sideswipe yelled, noticing that even their leader wasn't holding up well against both Megatron and Soundwave.

"I'm not doing so hot myself!" Bumblebee shouted, flying across the screen, soon followed by Ravage leaping after him.  
Sideswipe and Sunstreaker opened fire, soon chasing off Ravage, but to cover his retreat Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew in weapons blazing. Against the three Autobots and the nine sailor senshi the two Decepticons didn't stand much of a chance and were soon shot down.  
Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran over to their KO'd companions and found them working to some extent, only Wheeljack was up for a fight though, while the Sailor Senshi went over to fight Megatron and Soundwave.  
Reflector stood in their way, for about two seconds. His blinding flash was left cracked, the Silence Glaive shoved into and wrenched out of it, and all three were blasted with most of the Senshi's magical attacks.  
  
"How does it feel to lose Prime?" Megatron asked smugly over his fallen enemy.  
Optimus Prime glared at him defiantly and noticed the other Autobots coming up behind the two Decepticons, "You tell me, Megatron."  
Megatron snarled and was about to slap Prime when he heard Moon trip over Reflector and into the other senshi. "Those stupid humans! How could they have escaped?!"  
"Why don't you worry about us?" Wheeljack offered, firing a missile.  
Megatron jumped, avoiding the attack and transformed into his gun mode, which Soundwave caught. Two quick blasts took down Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, another three scattered and injured various senshi, and a last one sent Bumblebee and Wheeljack jumping opposite ways.  
  
Sailor Moon got up and glared at Soundwave, holding Megatron, and started to glow. The ginzushou appeared in front of her and began to shine silver.  
"I've had enough of you. It's obvious that you will put something in danger so long as you exist. In the name of the moon, I will defeat you for good!"  
The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo gathered around her, power becoming obvious as they started to channel the energy for a 'sailor planet attack'.  
Suddenly, Ravage leapt in, snatching the Crystal in his mouth with a barely intelligible "YOINK!" and ran off.  
Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Inner Senshi blinked in shock as the watched the robotic panther run a ways with it, then dig a hole, spit the crystal into it, cover it up, then sit on the patch of soil and growl at them.

"I don't think anything like that's happened before…"

"I'll get it!" Venus offered, running over to where Ravage sat, and very soon came running back with a torn outfit reporting, "lost cause guys, that crystal's gone."

Soundwave took aim with Megatron and was about to turn Sailor Moon into nothing but a few blackened molecules, but ommitted something very, very important from his line of thought. You never, ever, count Optimus Prime out of the picture, not even if you beat him within an inch of his life just the scene before. Prime grabbed Soundwave from behind and after a brief scuffle got him over his head and threw him. Soundwave flew over the Sailor Senshi, over the fallen Autobots and Decepticons, and right into the outer wall of the Decepticon HQ.

Groaning Soundwave got up and shook his head, nearby Megatron transformed and shook his head too.

"Come Soundwave, we shall retreat and fight this out another day!"

The two Decepticons took to the air, but the other battlefield participants had another idea.  
Optimus Prime started things off with his massive rifle, Bumblebee and Wheeljack with their smaller guns. The Sailor Senshi used their most powerful trademark attacks.  
From simple laser fire to missiles to fireballs and funky energy things, the Decepticons were gunned down and landed very, very hard.  
  
The Decepticons were put into energy chains first, Ravage too after he was caught. Wheeljack repaired Ratchet, and the two together repaired the other Autobots. Going back to the site of the dimensional tear, the two Autobot inventors set up the device for the return trip.

"Thank you for coming to help usMoon said with a bow.

"Thank you for helping us to defeat the Decepticons," Optimus replied.

"It was the least we could do, you could have left them here and been rid of them anyway," Pluto pointed out.

"That isn't our way, now, that portal's only open for so long, good bye."  
Optimus Prime lead the Autobots and chained Decepticons through the portal, which closed behind them shortly after they left.

"Think they made it back alright?" Moon asked?

Pluto shrugged and said, "I think we can trust them to get things right." (After all, they did enough weird stuff in the series anyway…)  
  
Megatron scowled, keeping his hands behind him as he pretended to still be chained. Did they truly think they could defeat and capture _HIM_ so easily? The fools, Megatron, leader of all the Decepticons would not go down easily. And someday, he would get his revenge. No one was going to get away with humiliating him. No one.

****

Dun-dun-dun!   
_The End._


End file.
